1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick connector, for example, to be adapted for assembly in piping of an engine cooling system or a gasoline fuel system in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a piping of a coolant system or gasoline fuel system in a motor vehicle, a quick connector is used for connecting a pipe and a mating member such as a rubber hose or a resin tube. Such quick connector is configured to snap-engage with the pipe, and, for example, has a tube connecting portion on one longitudinal or axial end thereof. A rubber hose or a resin tube is fitted on the tube connecting portion, and an insertion end portion of the pipe is relatively inserted in the quick connector through an opening of the other longitudinal or axial end of the quick connector until the pipe is snap-engaged with the quick connector. Thereby the quick connector and the pipe are connected each other with simple operation.
A known type of a quick connector for snap-engaging with the pipe has a connector housing that is provided with a tube connecting portion on one longitudinal end thereof and a pipe retainer portion on the other longitudinal end thereof, and a retainer for snap-engaging with the insertion end portion of the pipe that is fitted in the pipe retainer portion (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). Here, the retainer has a cylindrical shape with C-shaped cross-section, and is provided integrally with a pair of release arms on the other longitudinal end thereof. Such retainer is fitted in the pipe retainer portion through an opening of the other longitudinal end of the connector housing so as to engage with the pipe retainer portion in locked relation, and engage operating end portions of the release arms with the other longitudinal end of the pipe retainer portion.
The pipe that has been inserted in and connected to the quick connector can be relatively pulled out of the quick connector in the following manner. The retainer and the pipe retainer portion are disengaged by pressing the operating end portions of the pair of the release arms radially inwardly from outside to narrow a distance between the release arms, and the retainer is relatively pulled out of the pipe retainer portion. However, there is a problem when such type of the quick connector is connected to a pipe with short length, namely the pipe that extends or protrudes short from an equipment. In this case, since a distance between the connector housing of the quick connector and a main member of the pipe or the equipment is short, it is difficult to manipulate the operating end portions of release arms that are located between the connector housing and the main member of the pipe, resulting that an worker is bothered to separate the quick connector from the pipe.
So, for example, as disclosed in Patent Document 2, another type of a quick connector is used. In this type of the quick connector, a pipe retainer portion is formed with retainer locating slits (axial gaps) extending circumferentially for receiving retainers therein and the retainers are disposed in the retainer locating slits for preventing release portions of the retainers from being located axially outward of the connector housing.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A, 11-201355
[Patent Document 2] JP-A, 2005-282762
However, in the quick connector as disclosed in Patent Document 2, a slim and long retainer is easily deformed. So, when a high internal fluid pressure is exerted between the pipe and the connector housing, and the retainer is pushed strongly by an annular engaging projection of the pipe in the other longitudinal direction, the retainer is tilted radially outward in the other longitudinal direction, resulting in a fear that the annular engaging projection of the pipe is disengaged from the retainer, and the pipe is accidentally relatively removed from the connector housing.
In order to cope with such problem, a retainer may be configured to engage with a pipe retainer portion of the connector housing radially outward when the retainer is pushed by the annular engaging projection of the pipe and deformed in the other longitudinal direction. However, in this configuration, the release arms should be manipulated for separating the pipe from the quick connector carefully not to deform the retainer in the other longitudinal direction. This also bothers the worker to separate the quick connector from the pipe.
Under the circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a quick connector that provides an excellent lock and allows a worker easy separation from the pipe.